Sakura's New Years Party
by Lukky Kid
Summary: Almost every naruto character are attending Sakuras New Years Party. No ones evil, no ones dead. They're all just a bunch of happy friends getting together to celebrate the new years. Some parings like kibanaru, nothing too dirty for the young mind.


Hi pplz! Happy New Year!  
i just thought id write something quick for Naruto and Kiba that relates to what happening in real life, and since its new years, why not have them go to a new years party!

Naruto and Kiba, who are boyfriends, are attending Sakuras Party. There are no bad guys, and no one is dead, all just a bunch of happy friends.  
No sex or anthing, the worst would just be some kissing and suggestion of sexual intercourse. Other than that, I'd say its safe for almost everybody's eyes.  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hi Sakura!!! Happy New year!!'" Naruto said aloud.

"Happy New Year Sakura," Kiba said in a more social tone, and Akamaru, who was sitting next to Kiba, barked and ran off into the house trying to find some friends to play with.

"Hi guys, you arrived just in time," Sakura said with a smile on her face. "Come in and enjoy yourselves."

Kiba and Naruto walked into Sakura's surprisingly large house filled with guest and balloons to celebrate the New Year of 2009.

"Look Kiba! There's Iruka! Let's go say hi!" Naruto said and grabbed Kiba's hand pulling him towards Iruka with him.

"Ok, ok, there's no need to rush, we're here till whenever we want," Kiba said, still being dragged towards Iruka by an overly excited Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei! Happy New Year!" Naruto yelled over the music.

"Naruto! Happy New Year too! Well, now that your here can you please help me to get Kakashi to do something more fun?" Iruka said pointing to a man who was leaning against a wall with a small green booked pressed against his face.

"KAKASHI!!! Quit reading that book already! Its New Years and you should be having some fun with Iruka!!" Naruto yelled as he walked towards Kakashi. "Are you even listening to me?"

Kakashi laughed pervertedly and pulled the book closer to his face.

"KAKASHI!!!" Naruto yelled and grabbed the book out of his hands and threw it into the crowd.

"OI! Oh, hi Naruto, Happy New Year," Kakashi said as if nothing happened. "Do you know where my book just went?"

"KAKASHI!!!" Naruto yelled again.

"Ok ok, I'll spend some time with Iruka if it makes you and him happy," Kakashi sighed before walking up to Iruka and wrapping his arm around his waist and walking off into the house.

"Hey Naruto, look, its Kurenai, and guess who she's with." Kiba said to Naruto.

"Lemme guess, Asuma?" Naruto said before turning around and seeing that he was correct.

"Let's go!" Kiba said pulling Naruto along.

"Hi Kurenai, hi Asuma," Kiba and Naruto said with a too-innocent look on their faces.

"Hey guys...what are you up to this time?" Kurenai asked.

"Nothing." Kiba said, his smile on his face turning into a smirk.

"We just want to know how long you guys have been dating." Naruto said blankly with a smirk.

"Uh...we don't know what you're talking about," Asuma said blushing with Kurenai

"Come on, everybody knows! It's so obvious!" Kiba said, still smirking.

"It's not that obvious is it?" Kurenai asked.

"There see! You just admitted to it!" Naruto said laughing and pulling Kiba away.

"What was that about?" Kurenai asked Asuma who both had a slightly confused look on their face.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto and Kiba walked around the house just for a while before someone behind then called out for Naruto.

"Kisame! How have you been?" Naruto asked to a fish faced man next to Sasuke's older brother, Itachi.

"Good Naruto, I've been training hard. See?" Kisame said flexing his arms.

"Yeah, but that nothing, I can defeat you at anything any day." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah? How about and arm wrestle, right here, right now?"

"Bring it on!"

Naruto and Kisame both placed their elbows onto the table and linked their hands.

"Ok then, start when I say go," Itachi said, placing his hands on top of Naruto and Kisame's hand and moving then so that it was at the centre.

"Go!" Itachi said and let go at the same time.

And before even a second was over, Naruto's hand was slammed through the table, breaking it with a loud bang and his whole body was flipped over onto the floor. Kisame laughed out loud while Naruto hung his head in shame. The music stopped abruptly and everyone stared at Naruto who was lying on the ground and Kisame who was laughing aloud.

"Hey Shino! No one told you to stop playing the music!" Naruto shouted across the room, embarrassed at how everyone was watching him hang his head in shame.

Shino simply shrugged it off and went back to DJing the party.

Sasuke, who was leaning against a wall on the other side of where Naruto and Kiba were, had Ino and Sakura pulling on his arm trying to get him to dance with them.

"Hey Sasuke!" Itachi yelled across the room, "I see you've got some fangirls at the party," he laughed.

"Shut up Itachi! You've got just as many as I do, you're just lucky they're not at this party," Sasuke yelled back.

"Kiba..." Naruto whined.

"Yes?" Kiba asked pulling him close by the waist.

"I'm hungry!!"

"Ok, let's go to the kitchen, I think they're serving some food there." Kiba said laughing.

As Naruto and Kiba walked to the kitchen, Naruto spotted Shikamaru who was sitting next to Temari on a couch with his arm around her shoulder.

"Hi Shikamaru, having fun with your new girlfriend?" Naruto smirked as he walked past them.

"Hey! She's more beautiful than Kiba will ever be!" Shikamaru said towards Naruto, making Kiba growl, Temari blush and Naruto laugh.

"Don't worry Kiba, I like you the way you are," Naruto said resting his head onto Kiba's shoulder.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Old man! Ayame! I didn't know you guys were here!" Naruto said.

"Heys! Naruto! How are you?" Teuchi asked.

"Hungry..." Naruto whined.

"Like always I suppose?" Ayame laughed. "lucky we're the ones cooking here."

"You might wanna tell me what you want, fast, before those two finish eating everything," Teuchi said pointing to Naruto's left.

Naruto looked and saw Choji with towers of bowls and plates stacked next to him and still begging for more, and next to him was a chubby yellow frog, Gamatatsu.

"Hey Choji, I see your enjoying your meals. Don't forget to save some food for the other people here," Kiba laughed.

"Gamatatsu! Long time no see! I didn't know you'd be turning up here. Where your dad and brother?" Naruto asked

"Dads at the back, I don't know where brother Gamakichi is though." Gamatatsu said with a mouth full of food.

"Can we go see them later Kiba?" Naruto pleaded.

"Why are you asking me? It's a party, you can go where ever you want."

"Because I wanna stay with you the whole time"

"Fine, but let's eat first," Kiba said just as two bowls of ramen was placed in front of them.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Naruto-kun! Kiba-kun! How are you?" a quiet voice asked from behind them.

"Oh, Hinata, I feel great now that I've had a few bowls of ramen," Naruto said pointing to a stack of bowl on the table.

"I've been pretty good too, how about you Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"I'm feeling fine," Hinata said with a blush starting to form on her face.

"Huh? Hinata...I thought you said you got over Naruto when I got together with him." Kiba stated.

"I have Kiba-kun...I just...I think you guys...make a cute couple..." Hinata replied, her face turning even redder.

"Heh, thanks Hinata, I'm sure you'll find the guy that right for you some day too," Naruto said wrapping his arm around Kiba and smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, Happy New Year guys," Hinata said before rushing back to her group of friends.

"You too Hinata," they both said.

"Ok, let's go visit Gamabunta," Naruto said smiling and grabbing Kiba's hand and pulling him into the backyard.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

As they neared the back, Naruto and Kiba could hear a deep voice, a low hissing voice and a high feminine voice laughing over the voices of the other party guest. Naruto could guess who the three where.

"Gamabunta! Manda! Katsuyu! How have you guys been?" yelled Naruto, to make sure they could hear him since they were so high up.

"Ah, Naruto! It's been great, so what about you? Anything happen that I should know about?"Gamabunta asked.

"Hehe, yes. Kiba's now my boyfriend!" Naruto exclaimed pulling Kiba towards him and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I never knew you swung that way Naruto..." Manda said.

"It's good to see you've finally found someone to be with Naruto! Even if his a boy." Katsuyu said smiling how a slug would smile.

"Kiba, you'd better take care of yourself, that boy's a handful you know." Gamabunta said to Kiba laughing aloud.

"Geez thanks for the support..." Naruto pouted.

"I know what you mean," Kiba said to the giant toad before realising Naruto wasn't holding onto his waist anymore. Kiba then turned around to see Naruto with a cheeky smile on his face and was creeping towards a couple who were kissing in the corner.

"I don't think so Naruto," Kiba said, pulling him back by the collar, "You're gonna get every bone in your body broken by Neji and Tenten's gonna kill you afterwards, and you know how well they work together, so just don't get yourself into any trouble that involves them ok?"

Naruto pouted and put on his puppy eyes and stared into Kiba pleadingly.

"No," Kiba said, his eyes telling Naruto that he just didn't want to see him to get hurt.

"So guys, where are your masters?" Kiba said looking upwards at the three great summonings.

"I think they're inside playing poker," Manda said in reply.

"Ok, how about we go talk to them a little, Naruto?"

"Yeah! I haven't seen Pervey Sage in ages!" Naruto said with a smile on his face and eagerly pulling Kiba back into the house.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"You're kidding me right...?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"No, I really think that's them..." Naruto said pointing to a table surrounded by 7 people, of which 4 were very drunk.

"Well...let's go say hi anyway..." Naruto said.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Strop chreaking Oruchimaku!!" Tsunade yelled out loud.

"Yeah!!!" Jiraiya yelled before falling back unconscious.

" At this rate, we're gonna win a fortune, right Kabuto?" Orochimaru said laughing to his sidekick, Kabuto.

" Yes sir, we definitely are," Kabuto said smiling evilly.

"Too bad we're just playing with poker chips and not really money," said Sai, smiling.

"Whok crares, if ish monay itsk moniy!" Yamato exclaimed, obviously drunk and slaming his palm onto the table.

"Yeah! What he sayed," Shizune said aloud, before falling on top of an unconscious Jiraiya.

"Doesn't matter whose winning or losing! As long as I beat you Kakashi, my youth will be with me forever!!" Guy said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Kakashi said with the green book from before pressed against his face again.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Umm...ok...let's not say hi to them..." Naruto said, slowly stepping away.

"So where to now?" Kiba asked.

"Hiya boss!" a small voice said from besides Naruto.

"Hey there Konohamaru, what's up?" Naruto said.

"The clown's giving us a puppet show," he replied with a grin pointing to a group of animals being controlled by chakra strings.

"OI!! THAT'S AKAMARU!!!" Kiba yelled marching up to the stage where the puppet show was taking place.

"I'm gonna teach this clown a lesson he'll never forget!!" He grabbed Akamaru, Pakkun, Tonton and Gamakichi off the stage and placed them onto the ground where they scattered off together and with a single movement of the arm, Kiba wiped away the whole stage and punched the clown right in the face before even looking at who he was.

"Oh, crap, Kankuro! Sorry, I didn't know it was you...but why'd you use Akamaru as a puppet?" Kiba asked staring at Kankuro suspiciously.

"Well, this brat and his friends thought I was a clown cos of the face paint, and they told me to do something to entertain them, but I said I wasn't a clown, so they started to attack me, so I had no choice but to do something. So why not use something I'm and expert at and turn it into something entertaining? But then I also needed puppets and I just picked the closest thing that I could make into a puppet, which turned out to be your dog and his friends. But then I also have to thank you guys for getting rid of them, now I can finally have some fun at this party other than entertaining those stupid kids." Kankuro finally finished saying.

"Uh, yea, sure," Kiba said, distracted by a Naruto tugging on his arm begging to do something more fun.

"By the way, have you guys seen Gaara? The moment we arrived, Lee pulled him into some corner and started to talk...a lot." Kankuro said.

"Uhh...no we haven't. Let's go look for him Kiba!!! Kankuro's boring..." Naruto said, whispering the last bit into Kiba's ear.

"Fine fine," Kiba said sighing.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"There they are!" Naruto shouted and pointed towards a guy in a tight green suit who and another guy with red hair and was staring into space with a twitching eye.

"...and that why if you keep active, you will stay younger for longer!" Lee said to Gaara who looked very stoned.

"Uh...Gaara...are you feeling ok...?" Kiba asked, slightly worried.

"Save...me..." was all that Gaara could say.

"Ok" Kiba laughed.

"Hey, Lee, your sensei told us to tell you he was giving you a training session while at this party," Kiba said to Lee.

"blah blah blah WHAT!? Did you say something about Guy-sensei giving me training sessions now?" Lee asked Kiba.

"Yep, right NOW," Kiba said, trying to hide his laughter.

"Sorry for the early and unannounced departure Gaara, but I must leave now!" Lee said and ran off leaving a trail of fire behind him.

"Thank you...so...much..." Gaara said, still a little stoned, and walked off too look for something more entertaining to do.

"Sooo...I think we've talked to almost everyone at the party...what do we do now Kiba...?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"Well...why don't we look for and empty room and have some _fun_," Kiba suggested seductively.

"I don't know...we might get caught..." Naruto said half concerned.

"Don't worry about it, we can lock the door" Kiba said picking up Naruto and bringing him upstairs bridal style.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Damn, that room's taken too," Kiba cursed after checking the third room.

"This one's empty!" Naruto said smirking, before pulling Kiba into the room, pushing him onto the bed and shutting the door.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

THE END!!

i didnt spend too much time on this, so hopefully if there's any errors, it wont confuse anyone, if it does, im really sorry, its late and im tired.  
so yea...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


End file.
